degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Milly.Luvs.Eli/Eclare: Friday Night
Tehe Prank gonna happen. :) Dance involved Yay! 'Part 1.Clare's House. Clare.' Tonight is a school dance, my first one with Eli. Kendal is going with Adam, Alli is going with Drew, but Jenna is alone. Stupid KC, he's such a little ugh! Well, Jenna looks beutiful in her short baby blue, no straps, and sparkly dress. Now she is to die for even when she is pregnant. Alli wore pink that almost made Kendal throw up. It was strapless to, but super short almost that you can see everything. I wore a white with some purple over the breast area, and what looked like a skirt was white. To everyone's surprise it was thin straps. The three guys came in and smiled. Jenna waved with a dull smile. She must have expected KC to come in threw the door. Then we heard footsteps. Kendal came down in hightops, a dress with a yellow top, with a skirt like thing that was black. I looked at her. "Kendal. Hightops. Really?" Alli asked. Kendal looked down at her feet. "I have high heels in my locker." Alli mouthed oh and laughed a little. Adam simled. "Should we go now?" Drew said, punching Adam's arm for him to breathe again. Kendal smiled. "OH MY GOD! A LIMO!" Drew and Adam smiled. As Alli screamed. "Our mom is a little overreacting to everything good and bad." Alli nodded. This time it was good. 'Part 2. Dance. Kendal.' They were playing Just Dance by Lady Gaga, when they said King and Queen. "Okay guys, the nominee's are for King are Elijah Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, KC Gunthrie, and Mark Fitzgerald." They all walked up. I slipped on my high heels just incase. I wobbled holding on to Clare. She kept asking if I was okay, I nodded yes. "And there Queens are Clare Edwards, Kendal Goldsworthy, Alli Bandarhi, Jenna Middleton, and Macie Sandros." They all walked up and I kelt wobbliy again. While Macie turned around I slipped. I grabbed the top of her dress and fell down taking the dress with me. Everyonje started the gasp, laugh, or scream. I looked up and got up seeing, Macie in black laungray. I laughed a little while she tried to cover herself. She turned and tripped over her dress and fell into a teachers arm. Eli, Clare, Adam, Drew, Jenna, KC, Alli, Fitz, and everyone else was laughing there ass off! Macie left without her dress and Fitz followed. Adam helped me up with him still laughing. 'Part 3. Dance. Hallways. Jenna.' Just The Way You Are came on and I ran out crying. Me and KC's song. I sat down crying. I felt alone and scared. What am I going to do. Everyone tells me I will be fine. I'm not. Teen Star, Baby, No Parents, One brother, No boyfriend, and I'm a teen mom! I heard footsteps. I don't care! Just ignore them. "Bianca, I'm not going with you. I love Jenna." "Then why did you leave her!" "I was afraid!" "Then I'll make you unafraid." It was Kc and Bianca. "NO! Get off me you whore! I love Jenna and the baby!" I couldn't believe my ears. The arguing stopped with angry highheels leaving the hallways. One more tear came. I got up from my spot and walked up to him. Tears covered my face. ' '"Jenna-" I kissed him. He pushed me back. "KC. I thought-" "No. I can't. I lied to Bianca. I don't love that baby." My heart broke into a million pieces and no one will dare to pick them back up. '"I hate you." I walked away. ' Category:Blog posts